


Le bouffon devient Joker

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Arthur talks with the Joker, Bathroom Scene, Dialogue, I don't know how to tag this, after the murders, birth of the Joker, dialogue with himself, mirror
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait pas se regarder dans la glace, pas après ce qu’il venait de faire.
Kudos: 2





	Le bouffon devient Joker

**Author's Note:**

> Le film Joker est la propriété de Todd Phillips.

Arthur tentait de reprendre son souffle après la course qu’il venait de réaliser. Il était seul dans des vieilles toilettes publiques, un endroit où il se rendait parfois avant de rentrer chez lui pour se reprendre et être sûr que sa mère ne remarquerait rien de ce qu’il lui arrivait. Il était accoudé les deux mains fermement posées sur le lavabo pour s’aider à retrouver un rythme respiratoire régulier. Il avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait pas se regarder dans la glace, pas après ce qu’il venait de faire. 

« Trois d’un seul coup, je suis impressionné, commenta une voix masculine. 

Arthur eut des frissons, quelqu’un d’autre était là avec lui, quelqu’un savait ce qui s’était passé. Il inspira profondément et jeta un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule gauche mais ne vit personne, il replaça brièvement sa tête dans sa position initiale avant de répéter le même procédé mais sur son épaule droite, mais là non plus il n’y avait personne. 

-C’est moi que tu cherches peut-être, devina la voix amusée.

Il n’osait pas répondre, il avait peur, peur que l’homme qui était là lui fasse du mal, comme les jeunes qui lui avaient volé sa pancarte, comme ces hommes dans le métro…

-Je suis là, juste devant toi, continua l’individu.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, il était tétanisé par la peur, il ne voulait pas être à nouveau frappé ou humilié.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal tu sais, je suis de ton côté, affirma-t-il.

-Vrai...vraiment ?, bégaya Arthur parlant pour la première fois.

-Je te le jure, affirma-t-il.

Quelque chose dans l’intonation de cette voix qui lui semblait tout à la fois familière et étrangère le poussa à croire l’individu et il leva les yeux vers le miroir rectangulaire qui surplombait les lavabos. Il bondit en arrière en découvrant l’image que le reflet lui renvoyait. C’était lui, c’était son corps, c’était son visage, mais ce n’était pas son expression, celle du miroir était plus sombre. 

-Qui êtes-vous ?, osa-t-il lui demander.

-Qui je suis, mais je suis toi, répondit-il comme si c’était la réponse la plus évidente au monde.

-Non, non vous n’êtes pas moi !, le contredit-il.

-Non ?, répéta le reflet en souriant.

-Non !, insista-t-il.

-Pardonne-moi de te contredire mais mois je pense que si. Je crois même être le véritable toi, celui qui ne se cache pas mais qui se montre, celui qui ne subit pas mais qui agit, insista-t-il le Arthur dans la glace.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes, murmura-t-il gêné.

-Tu as aimé tué ces hommes, voir la terreur dans leurs yeux, entendre les implorations et les gémissements du dernier, raconta-t-il.

-Non, non je n’ai rien fait, je n’ai rien à voir là-dedans, nia-t-il en vain.

-Tu ne peux pas me mentir, je connais la vérité, signala le reflet.

-Tuer c’est mal, il ne faut pas tuer, Dieu...commença-t-il.

-Dieu, le coupa l’autre Arthur en riant, tu vas réellement me sortir le couplet sur Dieu et sur le bien et le mal, les âmes vertueuses qui vont au paradis, et les âmes des pêcheurs qui rôtissent dans les flammes de l’enfer, poursuivit-il entre deux rires. 

Il s’était tu, ce rire lui avait donné des frissons, il était si froid, si cynique, comme si la mort d’êtres humains était un sujet risible. 

-Dis-moi franchement quel dieu laisserait des crimes être commis, des malheurs frapper de pauvres gens , des épidémies se répandre et prendre la vie d’enfants...Aucun n’est-ce pas, alors oublie-le, il n’existe pas !, déclara le reflet.

Il voulut le contredire, le traiter de menteur, mais tout ce qu’il disait n’était que la vérité. Sa vie n’était qu’une succession de drames et personne, pas même une puissance divine n’était intervenue pour lui porter secours. Sa mère et lui étaient malades, il avait même été longtemps interné à l’asile d’Arhkam et sa chambre dans cet asile était en meilleur état que leur appartement, que leur immeuble. Les lettres que Penny sa mère lui fait poster pour Thomas Wayne n’obtiennent jamais de réponse, et pourtant elle continuait qu’il allait être leur héros, qu’il allait les sortir de cette misère. La pauvreté c’était tout ce qu’il connaissait depuis qu’il était enfant, cela faisait des années que c’était lui qui ramenait l’argent à la maison, et parler d’argent était exagéré car ce qu’il touchait suffisait à peine à payer le loyer, à ne se nourrir et à acheter de quoi vivre. N’était-ce que ça la vie, lutter jour après jour pour obtenir le droit de voir le soleil suivant ? 

« L’autre » Arthur prenait ce silence pour une victoire, mais il n’allait pas lui donner raison, pas tout de suite, il n’était pas celui qu’il décrivait.

-Je suis un clown, pas un meurtrier !, s’écria-t-il d’une voix sûre.

-Tu es plus un bouffon qu’un clown, tu ne fais rire personne si ce n’est moi mais rien d’anormal puisque je suis toi, répondit-il en grimaçant. 

Ses paroles le blessèrent, il l’avait traité de bouffon, c’était un insulte, les bouffons étaient selon lui des clowns de seconde zone qui méritaient à peine le droit d’être qualifiés de clowns.

-Ne le prends pas ainsi, tu pourrais être plus que ça, plus que le pauvre type qui se tue à la tâche pour des clous alors qu’il pourrait être celui dont il rêve depuis toujours, lui fit-il remarquer.

Il avait quelque chose dans la voix de sincère et compatissant, il paraissait véritablement vouloir qu’Arthur soit heureux et brille dans cette lumière qu’il n’avait jusqu’à présent pu qu’admirer envieusement de loin. 

-Mais comment ?, le questionna-t-il timidement.

-En dansant tout simplement !, s’exclama l’image.

-En dansant ?, répéta-t-il ne saisissant pas le sens de cette phrase.

-La vie est une danse Arthur mais toi tu t’obstines à te brider, tu veux rentrer dans le moule, être invisible, tu veux être normal, ce n’est pas de cette manière que tu feras rire les gens. Il faut oser, se risquer. Il faut suivre la musique, se soumettre à ses rythmes à ses nuances, être léger et s’ouvrir quand elle est gaie, être plus sombre et se replier lorsqu’elle est triste, savoir patienter quand elle est lente mais être toujours sur le qui vive prêt à changer de vitesse lorsqu’elle accélère, raconta-t-il.

Arthur était encore plus perdu mais pourtant quelque chose s’éveillait en lui, il ne savait trop quoi mais il sentait qu’il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour comprendre avec une parfaite lucidité les explications de son autre lui. Ce qui le freinait c’était les trois cadavres qu’il avait sur la conscience, ces trois corps encore chauds dans le métro de Gotham. Trois hommes raides morts qui refroidissaient un peu à chaque seconde qui s’écoulait, qui s’éloignaient un peu plus de la brièveté de la vie pour s’enfoncer un peu plus dans l’éternité de la mort par sa faute…

-Ne pense plus à eux, ils étaient des fausses notes, ils rompaient l’harmonie de la musique, et une mélodie qui n’est pas harmonieuse n’est pas belle. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, tu as rendu à la vie sa musique, sa beauté, eux ils sonnaient faux avec leur rires cruels et méprisants, assura-t-il sans regrets, sans peine." 

Arthur ferma les yeux et revit tous les moments où il avait dansé dans son salon seul, il les adorait ces moments, il était bien, il avait le sentiment que son corps bougeait de lui-même, que son esprit s’éteignait et qu’il ne songeait plus à rien, qu’il oubliait le monde autour et sa violence. A ces instants il n’ y avait que la musique qui le portait, sur laquelle il flottait et elle l’emportait toujours plus loin, loin de cet appartement, loin de cet immeuble, loin de cette ville. Il entendit la musique, et il se mit à se mouvoir, lentement, gracieusement, dans ces toilettes publiques à l’abandon et dégoûtantes. Il oublia les murs tagués de grossièretés, les odeurs nauséabondes qui provenaient des W.C, il se focalisa sur la musique, sur cette grave musique et plus il l’écoutait et plus il sentait que tout devenait limpide. 

Avant de quitter son refuge provisoire il posa une dernière fois son regard sur le miroir et pour la première fois depuis le début de cet étrange entretien il constata que leur expression était la même, ils étaient redevenus jumeaux. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux brillant de rage, le même port droit de la tête et le même sourire extatique. 

Bientôt il sera avec Sophie, ils seront ensemble heureux et amoureux, et il sera comme un père pour Gigi. Bientôt il offrira à sa mère un appartement digne d’elle. Bientôt le monde ne rira plus de lui mais grâce à lui.


End file.
